


Indulgence

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Sense Will Be Made [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: You're so greedy.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally not going to be posted (the scene kept itching at the back of my mind so I finally wrote it, but I told myself “fine I’ll write it but not post it”) but then it occurred to me that I could simply make a side-series to He Who Makes No Sense and label it NSFW if I wanted to keep the first series clean.

Ven could honestly say he enjoyed dating Vanitas.

It was a bit obvious that he would. He’d have long since left if he was unhappy. Sure, his friends thought he was stuck in the relationship and only stayed because he was too nice to leave, and that sentiment was…kind of insulting. But he tried not to let it get to him. Ventus wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t a push over, and he wasn’t some abused wilting flower. He didn’t stay with Vanitas out of pity. He stayed because he came home to a pair of warm arms in a large comfy bed. He stayed because he could sit at their little round, discount store dining room table over bowls of cereal and listen to Vanitas talk about his day, and then talk about his to inviting and attentive ears. He stayed because they could sit around on the couch or go out on a date and watch the sunset and they would enjoy themselves immensely either way. He stayed because he was one of the few people who got to see Vanitas smile— _genuinely_ smile. There was a person, timid and hurting, beneath that rough exterior. A piece of him that hadn’t been corrupted by his father and then trampled over by the constant derision others aimed at him.

Ventus stayed because he loved Vanitas, and he had every right and reason to. He was tired of having to defend this fact to others. He was tired of being questioned. Vanitas never treated him wrong, never hurt him, never hit him, never even looked at him in any sort of way that was unpleasant.

So yeah, Ven truly enjoyed dating Vanitas. He honestly hoped that after nearly six years together, they’d even go beyond the boyfriend part, but he knew asking this of Vanitas before he was ready wouldn’t end well. Vanitas was, unfortunately, used to be unwanted. It’d have overwhelmed him to think about marriage. It almost overwhelmed him to think about dating Ven in the first place, despite the fact that he made the first move.

He wasn’t the best at expressing how he felt about Ven as a result. He was a little awkward about it. Sometimes vague and maybe closed off. Ven had, in all their years together, only heard him say ‘I love you’ once. And Vanitas had thought Ven was asleep when he’d said it. Despite that, he tried. And that was perfectly fine with Ven, because he knew Vanitas meant it.

Not to mention, Vanitas was quite adept at expressing his feelings for Ven in more…direct ways.

Very…very _nice_ direct ways.

“Quit moving around,” Vanitas murmured. Ven didn’t pay him much mind, not really able to stop the way his body all but convulsed at the stimulation.

Really, six years together and sex was almost brand new to them each time. Not that Ven was complaining. He was beyond glad that they still had that spark.

It just also came with more and more experience each time.

Like now. It was almost ridiculous how well Vanitas knew Ven’s body. Despite mumbling complaints about how Ven wouldn’t stop moving, Vani was obviously enjoying the effect he had on his boyfriend. He twisted his lubed fingers around teasingly, thrusting them in and out slowly. Occasionally scissoring them to help stretch the tight ring of flesh around them. He seemed to relish in the prep in foreplay, if only because he liked making Ven squirm. Maybe that was why he enjoyed topping more than bottoming (though Ven was proud to admit that Vanitas really enjoyed bottoming too).

He pushed one of Ven’s legs farther back, his nails digging into the meat of Ven’s hamstring, and pressed his fingers in deeper. Sticking another slick one in, he turned his hand again and curled his fingers up, pressing right against Ven’s prostate and setting his nerves on fire. Undeterred when Ven’s back arched, he continued to rub against that spot with rough finger pads and an enthusiastic grin. This was his favorite part: the teasing. The knowledge that he held the majority of Ven’s pleasure in his far too skillful fingers, and he relished in it.

Ven liked it too. That was why he didn’t dare touch himself. He wasn’t going to end it before it really began.

That didn’t mean he was going to keep quiet about it either.

“Van…Van, Van, god, a little more, mmmph, Vani,” he trilled in a constant stream of Vanitas’ name mixed in with senseless encouragement. He wasn’t satisfied with just fingers. He wanted to feel his boyfriend’s heat sliding into him, pressing harder against that bundle of nerves. He wanted to feel Vani’s breath against his skin, lips against his, tongue sliding into his mouth and tangling with his own. He wanted those hands to glide over his body, fingers tweaking his nipples playfully.

Fuck, he wanted that right now.

“Touch me, Vani… Shit…” he cursed, noting the amused glint in Vani’s eyes. Yeah, Ven didn’t talk like that often, his brother and their parents did it enough for him, but in moments like these? He’d say whatever came to mind. And what was on his mind was more of Vanitas’ touch on his body. He grasped the hand holding his leg up, straining to keep it in place as he pulled it to his chest. He’d hold the leg up himself if that was what it took. He needed more of that sweet stimulation.

“C’mon, touch me,” he all but slurred. There wasn’t much need to do so, though. Not with the slide of warm digits over his hardened nub, flushed pink and shining slightly with sweat. Vanitas played with it languidly, rubbing his thumb over it before pinching it briefly.

“Damn I love how chatty you get when we do this,” Vanitas said, leaning down until he was flush against the blond, forcing Ven to release his leg and instead wrap it around Vani’s waist. He would’ve responded if there wasn’t a mouth at his in that very moment, fulfilling his wishes when a tongue licked at his lips. Ven opened his mouth and invited Vanitas in, moaning as the muscle dove in and out the same way Vanitas’ fingers had started to do in his entrance. He clawed his fingers into Vani’s back and held on in an attempt not to get overwhelmed by the sensations. Everything was warm and comfortably fuzzy, like a drunk feeling in the back of his mind. He needed something firm to keep him grounded.

Not even thinking about it, Ven reached his other hand down and grasped at Vanitas’ dick. There was a small tightening of his boyfriend’s muscles, likely out of surprise, but the motion otherwise only served to spur Vanitas on. Detaching his lips from Ven’s, he left a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest until he replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapping at Ven’s nipple. His lips enclosed around it and he suckled, moving with Ven when he pressed his chest up against Vani’s face.

Lips free, Ven started babbling again. “Ohhh, oh, oh my god, yes, yes, yes…”

There was one more brush against Ven’s prostate before those fingers were finally pulled away, dragging a whine out of Ven. Vani shushed him.

“You’re so greedy,” he tutted jokingly. Ven pulled a satisfactory grunt from him when he squeezed the flesh in his hand.

“Let me lube you up,” was all Ven had to say, mumbling against Vani’s lips when he’d pushed himself up to meet them. “Let me, I wanna—”

Vanitas wordless reached for the lube, deposited on the bed some time ago for easy access, before pressing it against Ven’s chest, only letting go when Ven pulled his tight grip from Vani’s back to grab it. He let go of Vanitas only long enough to pop the cap and squirt a generous amount of lubricant on his palm, grabbing it again and stroking quickly as the bottle was tossed aside. Vanitas groaned lowly, the sound vibrating in the small space between them, and it only encouraged Ven to stroke harder, faster, tighter. He rubbed a thumb teasingly over the slit, down the frenulum and vein until he reached the base, before pulling back up again with a firm, encircling grip. Vanitas bit his lip, wordlessly returning to his task of stretching Ven. Punch drunk on sensation and focused almost entirely on slicking his boyfriend’s member, it was only a token reminder in the back of Ven’s mind to stop clenching rhythmically and relax. He couldn’t exactly get the release he wanted if it hurt to continue.

Luckily for him, Vanitas was an attentive lover.

He took pride in everything he did, and sex was very much one of those things. He spread his fingers quickly and routinely after he’d reinserted them, thrusting them once again against Ven’s sensitive gland. The action was accompanied by the renewal of lips against Ven’s skin, attention being directed to the other nipple now as Vanitas licked and nibbled at it. Ven squeezed him again appreciatively, flicking his wrist lazily as his jerked his boyfriend off.

Between the quivering, heated bodies, and the slow, lethargic stimulation they’d fallen into subjecting one another to, they weren’t going to last long. And they knew it.

Ven nudged slightly at Vani’s butt with the heel of his foot.

“Put it in,” he quipped impatiently.

“Quit being a brat,” Vanitas sniped, though it lacked any true malice. He was already ahead of Ven in the game, pulling his fingers out to encircle them around his base.

“Move your hand.”

Reluctantly, Ven did so. His fingers, sticky with lube, gripped into the sheets instead. He laid his head back and settled into the mattress, relaxing all of his muscles and nodding to the other man. Unnecessarily so, really, considering how much of a fuss he made to get Vanitas to penetrate, but it spurred his boyfriend on all the same.

Immediately, that slick, hard heat was pressing against his entrance, the spongey head pushing inside before the rest of the length followed. It was settled in snuggly, pausing for a moment as they both adjusted. Ven realized he’d screwed his eyes shut, the anticipation always causing both excitement and trepidation for him, and slowly opened them to stare up into golden orbs. That was always the best part of their intercourse, as far as Ven was concerned. Seeing that rare, soft look in Vanitas’ eyes. That expression of care and concern and, most importantly, love. That was better than anything else they did during sex.

Not that the sex itself wasn’t great, because hot damn.

In his pause, Vanitas grabbed a pillow, straightening up and lifting Ven’s hips with the movement. Shoving the pillow under Ven, he set him back down before grabbing both of his legs and pushing them back. Ven, for his part, gripped the other pillow that was still underneath his head, and held on for the ‘ride’. Smirking at the action, and likely realizing what had just floated through Ven’s head, Vanitas only pressed down slightly on the muscle beneath his palms, pulling out halfway before pressing back in.

“Go, go on, fuck, nnnghhh,” Ven started babbling again, and Vanitas swiftly found his rhythm.

The angle at which he thrusted, assisted by the pillow elevating Ven’s hips, had him constantly rubbing against Ven’s prostate. And at such a quick pace, there was no way Ven would hold out for more than a few minutes. Maybe he’d even come untouched. Rare, but possible for him, he’d long since learned. The prospect was attractive enough to make his cock twitch, dribbling precum in a slow, steady stream onto his stomach. Vanitas was rolling his hips slightly with each thrust, his body undulating with the motion. Smooth as it seemed, the sound of wet skin slapping met Ven’s ears, the top of the bed knocking against the wall from the force of it, and the mattress springs squeaking. His mouth was open, adding to the cacophony of sound with his own gasped out moans.

“Ah, ah, ah, aaanghhh, oh god, ohhhh my god, yes, yes…”

So maybe Ven was chatty during sex. Judging from the way Vanitas’ movements quickened, roughened, this were clearly encouraging. Vani himself wasn’t quiet during sex, continuous grunts and groans emitting from him, but he seemed to keep it down purposefully just so he could listen to Ven.

Ven was too far gone to care.

It was like a constant, steady flame beneath his skin. A warmth that spread through him, heating him to the tips of his fingers and toes. Ebbing and flowing like a tide. Sparks of pleasure traveled up his spine, flashing over his skin and leaving tingling patched behind. A content buzz in the back of his head. A pleasing throb in the reddened, engorged flesh of his arousal. The prickling of Vanitas’ nails in Ven’s legs. The rub of fabric against his back. The thick fullness of Vanitas inside him, stretching him further, dragging on his insides with the slightest of friction, though the squelch of lube kept him going fast and hard. Rubbing against that most sensitive spot and bring a slowly rising tide of pleasure to all of Ven’s senses. A sensation of overflowing started to hit him then, and he threw his head back and cried out louder.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…there! Right there, right there! _Ohhhh yes!_ ”

Then, the tipping point.

It was like a rubber band snap, though the opposite of painful. Ven jerked continuously, curling in on himself involuntarily when his orgasm hit. Hoping to add to the sensation, he finally gripped himself with the lubricated hand and stroked quickly, feeling the cum spurt out against his fingers when he squeezed the head. Vanitas only lasted a token longer before finally releasing inside of Ven, adding to the symphony of stimulation when hot spurts of spend coated his insides. His body almost seemed to suck it up, clenching tightly around Vanitas’ length. Vani himself was breathing hard, hips stuttering minutely as he chased down his own orgasm with mild vigor.

After a final thrust, he pulled out. A dribble of cum followed the motion, sluggishly dripping down Ven’s ass and puddling on the pillow, mixed in with their sweat. Ven’s legs were released then, and he found himself sighing with relief as the tension in them drained out with the movement. They were a mess as they lay there, panting with the last vestiges of exertion. It’d have to be cleaned up later, and Ven silently cursed himself for not insisting Vani use a condom because now he’d be washing cum out of his butt, but for right then and there the couple was content to simply bask in the afterglow.

Well, they _tried_ to.

“Vani…what are you doing?” Ven asked tiredly, still breathing heavy. Vanitas had sat back, pulling Ven’s cheeks apart and staring down at the remnants of their activities.

“Huh. I hadn’t even meant to do that. I should take a picture,” he mumbled to himself, not so much responding to Ven as he was thinking out loud. Ven quirked an eyebrow.

“Hadn’t meant to do what?”

“…Creampi—”

“Okay, never mind. Forget I asked.”

Vanitas only snickered at the reaction, shuffling off the bed to find his discarded pants and pull out his phone. Ven only continued to lay there, boneless and sleepy. He didn’t bother stopping the picture from being taken. He’d go find it on Vani’s phone and delete it later when he was in the right mind to. For now, there was only one thing he wanted.

‘C’mere,” he said, holding out shaky arms. “Put that away and lay down with me.”

The phone was promptly tossed to the side, the pillow pulled from beneath Ven and also tossed, and Vanitas grabbed Ven and rolled them both over to the side of the bed that wasn’t soaked in sweat. That was better.

“We should shower soon,” Ven mumbled against his boyfriend’s chest. Vanitas shrugged noncommittally in response.

“Yeah,” Ven agreed. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally do dialogue during smut, so I don’t know if Ven’s chattiness came off as awkward. I’ll be happy to revise it if it did.


End file.
